Sasuke's revenge
by Zetai
Summary: Revenge is all he wants. He can think of nothing else. And when he's about to get it, something he doesn't expect happens. As he's torturing Itachi, forgotten feelings start to torture him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's revenge ch.1**

"What… that substance… he poisoned me." He felt his body weak, he couldn't see clearly any more, his mind started slowly sinking into darkness. "I'm dying… " He collapsed on the ground, he could see nothing now, everything went black. The last thing he heard, before getting completely unconscious, was a soft sarcastic voice, whispering in his ear "You're not dying, Itachi, but you'll wake up in hell."

Painful sensations. Ropes on his arms and legs. Something soft under his face. Satin. A bed. He was tied to it. Something heavy. Someone sitting on his back. And then the same soft sarcastic voice. "Well, well, I see you finally woke up. Rise and shine, brother."

His eyelids were heavy. His mind so tired. He tried to open his eyes and look around. Everything was blurred, but getting clearer and the world slowly regaining its shapes and colours. A small room, large bed, red satin sheets. He tried to move, but he couldn't, ropes were tight.  
"Wanna go somewhere, brother? Too late, you're mine now."

He was wondering whether he would be able to speak. Decided to try.  
"Sa… Sasuke… what… what have you done to me?"  
Soft laughter. He could imagine little brother's sarcastic smile.  
"After I defeated you, I gave you a special medicine, Itachi. You can't fight me now. You can't use any of your jutsu. You're weak."  
Laughter got louder and more evil.  
Itachi felt the one on top of him shifted, and then he felt his hot breath on his face.  
"It's your turn to be scared, Itachi, your turn to scream, I'll make you beg for mercy, but I won't be merciful."

His mind was clearer now. He could see, hear, and feel better. But he still couldn't move. Damn ropes. Damn sarcastic laughter.  
"Is this the moment you dreamed of, Sasuke? You seem to be filled with happy excitement."  
"Happy? Itachi, do you really think I can be happy ever again? Do you think I have ever known what true happiness is? Do you think it is possible for me to feel anything like that, ever? After all you've done to me?"  
Itachi sighed. "Sasuke… I never really meant to… hurt you…" He felt a heavy punch. And another one.  
"How dare you say this, you sick bastard, how dare you…" Sasuke gasped, shouting so loud and being so angry, that he couldn't catch his breath.  
"If you hate me so much, why didn't you just kill me?" Itachi whispered.  
Sasuke gave him an angry look. Then he smiled. "Because it's no fun."  
Then his smile suddenly disappeared and he clenched his fists, painful memories intruding his mind.  
"For what you did to me you deserve more than an ordinary quick death. First you'll suffer what I have suffered."  
"You mean the wonderful time we had together when you were little?" Now Itachi was smiling. 'So sweet' he thought, 'You were so sweet, little Sasuke, you're still sweet.'

Pain. More hard punches. Sasuke shouting like mad. More pain.  
"Wonderful for you, perverted freak!" Sasuke couldn't catch his breath again, his heart beating so fast, it could burst, his eyes narrowed, his fists hitting Itachi again. "I'll erase this stupid smile from your face forever!"

Itachi was still smiling, though now he had a streak of blood running down his chin. "You make me want to smile every time I look at you, Sasuke, no matter if you're angry, if you hate me, if you're laughing, or if you're crying, you make me want to smile."  
Sasuke stopped hitting him and remained silent for a few seconds. Then he started shouting and beating again.  
"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear this crap. You'll get punished now, for all you've done, killing the clan and… and… those awful things you did to me every time you came to my room at night. All you ever wanted was to make me suffer. A lot. The first time you did it wasn't enough for you, you just couldn't get enough of my pain, you had to do it almost every night."

Sasuke stopped beating for a moment and just sat on the bed, holding his head, his eyes shut.  
"Why?" he said almost whispering, his hands covered his face.  
"It wasn't that I wanted to hurt you" Itachi said, and then waited to see if Sasuke would start to shout and beat him again, but he didn't move, so Itachi went on.  
"I… just couldn't resist. You were so… amazing. Watching you, touching you, dreaming of you… I couldn't force myself not to think about that. My desire for you… it devoured me."  
Sasuke was shivering. "How could you…" he whispered. "All I wanted was your attention, your appreciation, you… to like me, to accept me. And you just neglected me, kept me away from you until… you started doing those awful things."

Itachi sighed. "You were just driving me mad, Sasuke. At first I tried to hold myself, but it was so hard. Every time I looked at you, I wanted you so badly, every time you smiled to me, you made me squirm, your voice when you called me nii-san, it made me shiver, every time you tried to hug me I was dying. I tried to avoid you, but I couldn't take it. You were there every day, I could hear your laughter in the garden, your footsteps when you were running through the whole house looking for me… I realized I couldn't keep my hands off you any longer."

"Enough!" Sasuke had stopped shivering. A smirk appeared on his face, and the red shine of the sharingan. "You'll pay for this." He went out and came back in just a few seconds, holding something, Itachi couldn't see what it was.  
"Aaaah" Pain pierced his body. And again. And again.  
"Say that you're sorry!" The whip in Sasuke's hand made a hissing sound and slapped Itachi's naked body one more time. "Say it, you monster!"  
"I can't be sorry for something so pleasurable. And I think that sometimes you enjoyed it too." Itachi's voice was calm, despite the pain he felt.  
"You being able to force me into some stupid physiological reaction doesn't mean that I liked you!" Sasuke was mad.  
"It wasn't so stupid when you screamed my name in pleasure." Itachi smiled, enjoying the memory.  
"And now you'll scream mine in pain, I'm not your uke any more!" Sasuke was fiercely beating him with the whip. "Say it, say that you're sorry." Another slap.  
"Say it, bitch." He slapped him harder.  
It was painful, but Itachi smiled inwardly and thought 'All right, I'll play your game.'  
"I… I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke finally stopped.  
It was getting dark outside the small house. Through the window Itachi could see the soft light blue of the sky melting into a deeper, darker colour, the last crimson streaks of the sunset disappearing in the invading night. He couldn't see Sasuke's face in the twilight, just his silhouette and the blazing red of his sharingan.  
Sasuke started lighting the candles. "I want light, I want to see your face, the expression on it while I'm humiliating you." He lit all the candles and stared at the naked body in the bed. Well shaped, perfect skin, now red from the whip, long black hair was messy, dark eyes with long eyelashes half shut. 'Yet the bastard is beautiful' Sasuke thought. 'Evil, but beautiful, damn him, damn his Uchiha hotness, and damn mine, it made him do all the things that… Well, now he'll be a nice uke.'

Sasuke took off his clothes. Then he cut the ropes on Itachi's arms and legs, setting him free. "Even untied, you can't do anything, you can't fight, the medicine has drained your chakra, you have nothing now, no sharingan, no jutsu, you don't have enough strength even for taijutsu. Yeah, a nice medicine. I didn't go to Orochimaru for nothing. Now you're my slave, obey, or I'll torture you."  
"You have always been a torture for me, Sasuke, a sweet torture." Itachi looked at Sasuke's naked body and his sharingan burning behind his black locks, the fierce expression on his face. 'He has changed' Itachi thought, 'He's taller, much stronger, and more brutal, his eyes, so childish and innocent before, are so evil now. But he's still sweet, he always will be, he's even hotter now.'

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled him out of the bed. "On your knees, bitch."  
Itachi didn't move. Sasuke punched his stomach and forced him to kneel on the wooden floor, still holding his hair. "Suck it."  
Itachi just stared at what was in front of his face, large and hard, but did nothing.  
"I said suck it!" Sasuke slapped his face.  
"It wasn't so big the last time I saw it. Impressive!" Itachi smiled.  
"Damn your freaking smile, suck it now, or I'll beat the crap out of you!"  
Itachi finally did what he was told to do.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Itachi's warm lips and wet tongue, and tried not to close his eyes, but watch Itachi's face, watch him obey his orders. Then he pulled away and kissed Itachi, biting his lip, until he felt the taste of blood, then thrusted into his mouth again.  
"Suck it" he commanded. "Now just lick it… now suck it again, slowly… now just the tip… now all of it, slowly… now faster… now slowly again… faster… aaah… faster… faster…"  
Itachi was damn good at that.  
"Aaaah" Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer and came all over Itachi's face and in his mouth, and some of it on the floor. "Swallow." A slap across the face. "I said swallow!" Sasuke smirked as he heard Itachi swallowing what was in his mouth.  
"Now lick what's on the floor."  
Itachi just looked at him. Sasuke took the whip and started beating him, until Itachi finally obeyed. When this was done, Sasuke sat on a chair and closed his eyes. Itachi crawled to the bed. He looked around. Red walls, red sliding door, leading to the inside of the house, a large black dragon painted on it, black wooden floor, massive black bed covered in red satin, red candles, a large window, actually a glass sliding door, leading to a terrace. Itachi was a little surprised. Since when little brother liked these colours, and what the hell was that place?

"You have been waiting for this moment all these years, haven't you, Sasuke?" No answer.  
"It's not the revenge, you just wanted me, admit it." Still no answer. Sasuke didn't even open his eyes. "Even when you fucked your little pink haired girl you were still thinking of me, don't ask how I know about her, I have ways to find out things, I know about a lot of things that happened in your life." Itachi expected some reaction, but Sasuke remained silent, so he went on. "Or when you fucked your best friend, that crazy blond boy, did you scream my name when you came inside him?"

Now Sasuke jumped and angrily kicked the chair he was sitting on. He looked at Itachi and got even angrier when he realized that Itachi had been staring at him and touching himself all the time while talking.  
"You sick bastard! It's for revenge, you'll pay for all you've done, I'll fuck you, beat you, kill you. You thought you would get away with this, didn't you?" Sasuke laughed. "Foolish big brother, I'll torture you, you have no idea how much I hate you."  
He took the whip and started beating. "Beg me, beg me for mercy, you bastard, I'll fucking kill you!"  
Itachi remained silent.  
"Not enough, huh? There's more for you." The whip hissed and slammed Itachi's body again and again. "Damn you, Itachi, I'll make you scream from pain, I'll break you." More fierce beating.  
Itachi curled up in the bed, covering his head with his hands, trying to protect his face, but not making a sound.  
"You liked it, didn't you, being the older one, the stronger one, the one everyone admired, but they didn't know what you were doing to me every night, making me the hurt, pathetic and miserable one. Now you'll scream, you'll cry, I'll break you, damn it, I'll break you." He stopped beating for a while in order to catch his breath.

Itachi removed his hands from his face and looked up through long strands of messy black hair. No anger in his eyes, only sadness.  
"I'm broken, Sasuke. I was broken long ago. Having desire for you so great that it hurt, and not having you, it broke me. Having you and seeing hatred in your eyes every time I made you mine, it broke me even more. Leaving you and not being able to see you any more, it destroyed me. My heart is torn to pieces, and nothing can repair it, but you."  
Itachi stretched his arm, trying to reach Sasuke's face, but Sasuke pushed him away and slapped him with the whip.

"As if I care how you felt. I want you hurt, desperate, bleeding, humiliated. I've never really cared for you."  
That was a lie.  
"And I don't care now." Sasuke made a pause. "I don't, I don't, I don't…" he repeated a few more times, as if trying to convince himself.  
He grabbed the whip and started beating. Then he threw it away, climbed on the bed and grabbed Itachi's throat. Itachi couldn't breathe, he felt Sasuke licking his cheek, biting his lips, then whispering in his ear "Damn you, I'll kill you, now I'm worse than you, I can feel nothing but hatred, you turned me into a monster, I'll kill you, I'll kill you…"  
Sasuke finally let him go and smirked. "But first I'll have fun with you." He was hard again. "It's big, you say. Bigger than yours, I bet. Now I'm better than you in every way, stronger, bigger, I fight better than you, and I fuck better than you, brother."  
He slapped Itachi's ass. "Now I'll show you how much better than you I am, and it will hurt, you may beg me not to, but I will. You're scared now? You should be, I'll make it painful. Beg for mercy!" Sasuke laughed. "Say it, bitch." He slapped Itachi's face and punched him hard. "Beg me!"  
"Sasuke… please… don't…" Itachi whispered and buried his face in the red satin pillows, squirming from the pain and thinking 'If that turns him on, I'll say whatever he wants.'

Sasuke's smile grew wider. He grabbed Itachi's hair with one hand, and his ass with the other, and thrusted roughly inside him.  
Hot, tight, soft… heaven.  
He pulled Itachi's hair, slapped his ass, leaving red fingerprints on it, and slammed him hard. "Do you like it, bitch, being the uke, huh? Beg for mercy, beg me and scream."  
"Please… no" Itachi moaned, thinking 'Oh, yes, yes, yes, more, oh god…'  
Large, hard, filling all of him… awesome!  
Itachi's moans turned into screams.  
Sasuke started thrusting faster, and then even faster when he heard Itachi screaming. He pulled his hair, pounding him relentlessly. "I'll tear you apart, I'll break your bones, I'll rip you, pierce your body all the way to your rotten heart, and I'll leave you torn to pieces." Sasuke enjoyed it. "Who's stronger now?" He could hear Itachi's screams getting louder, and he hoped it was from pain. But he couldn't see the expression on his face and the blush on his cheeks. There was pain, but… not only pain.  
Sasuke stopped, enjoying the moment. "Tell me I'm better than you." Silence. A hard thrust.  
"You are."  
"Say that you're sorry, you deserve this." Another hard thrust.  
"I'm… sorry."  
Another thrust. "Say it again." A harder thrust. "Say it!" Sasuke started thrusting harder and faster. "Say it!" Harder and faster. Thrusting, slapping, biting, digging his nails in Itachi's skin, leaving painful scratches, thrusting, harder, faster. "Say it!" Harder. Faster.  
"I'm sorry, all right, I'm sorry… aaah… I deserve this, I'm sooory… aaaah… punish me… I was baaad… aaaaaaaaaaaaah… Sasuke…"  
Harder thrusts, harder, harder…  
"Yeah, say it… you're bad… aaah… you sick bastard… I hate you, Itachi… I'll kill you… you… aah… aaah, oh god… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

His heart beating so fast, his eyes closed, his teeth and nails deep in Itachi's skin, his whole body shivering, squirming… heaven.

His hands grasping the red satin, burning sensation in that special spot inside him, his mind exploding, and not long after that the hot liquid pouring inside his body and Sasuke's scream.

Sasuke pulled out and looked at Itachi's now completely relaxed body in the red satin, his messy long black hair, his soft skin splattered with blood from all the scratches, his closed eyes, the long eyelashes covering his blushing cheeks.  
"You're defeated. I always wanted to be better than you in everything, and now I am. I'm better in this, I'm better in battle, in everything. I always wanted to be the better shinobi, to be able to kill you. Now I am. I fight better than you. I am the best shinobi, say it bitch. Say it!"  
Silence. A soft moan. "Mmmm… Sasuke… you're the best… seme in the world, that was awesome, oh it felt so good…"

Silence. "What… you… damn you!" Sasuke hit him, kicked him, and shouted "I'll kill you, you miserable uke… you're uke and you're dead!" Then he turned his back on Itachi and just sat in the bed, saying nothing.

"You feel better now, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was calm and soft. "You fucked me, you beat me, you'll kill me, and I can't do anything about that, so I'm already dead, your revenge done. Can you look at me and tell me that you really feel better now, what is the benefit from achieving your goal? Is your pain gone now, and the emptiness in your heart, your loneliness, will your nightmares never come back, do you really feel better?"

Sasuke didn't look at him, nor said anything. He didn't feel better. The pain, the emptiness, everything Itachi mentioned, it was still there. He shivered.  
He had destroyed completely any connections with his previous life. He couldn't go back. He had sacrificed everything… for what? Until now only his hatred and his purpose had kept him alive. Now he had nothing. Just emptiness.

"The clan…" He heard Itachi's voice behind his back. "I didn't want to destroy it, it wasn't my decision, but I had to do it. You have no idea what I've been through. My life is as empty and painful as yours." Itachi watched Sasuke's silhouette in the warm candle light, the lines of his body, the shine of his black hair. "And what I did with you… I never needed your pain… just you. I didn't enjoy hurting you, I enjoyed having you, making you mine. Being with you, I really liked it. And I think sometimes you really liked it too, didn't you?"

"Sometimes… yes, sometimes I did, when it wasn't… so rough. And sometimes after that, when you didn't go away and stayed for the whole night and… hugged me."  
Itachi came closer. "Like this?" He wrapped his arms around Sasuke.  
Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes. Like this."

**tbc**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I'm in despair, cause I don't own Itachi and Sasuke, these gorgeous characters are Kishimoto's, and I can only drool over dirty fantasies about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's revenge ch.2**

A few minutes passed. Both of them were silent. The warmth of Itachi's body made Sasuke relax in his arms. Itachi held him like that for a while. Then he carefully kissed his shoulder, waiting for reaction. Sasuke didn't move or say anything. Itachi licked his neck and ran his fingers through his hair, then kissed and licked more, very careful, very tender. He whispered in Sasuke's ear "You said you would never be happy. I'll never be happy too, if I don't have you with me. I'll have no reason to live. If you really hate me so much, then kill me. My life is ruined anyway. If you think that your life will be better when I'm dead, just kill me, and then try to find a way to make your existence meaningful."  
Sasuke shivered in his arms. Then he whispered softly "I have nothing. No one to care for. No where to go. Everything I could have… I destroyed it. I have nothing now." He shifted, turning his body so that his side was leaning on Itachi's chest. He rested his head on his shoulder. Then he looked up and Itachi met his eyes. There was no sharingan now, only Sasuke's wide open black eyes, the expression on his face was the same expression he had when he was six years old, the expression of a little boy craving for his brother's affection.  
"Nii-san…"

Itachi shivered at the sound of that word.  
"Oh, Sasuke, I wish everything wasn't the way it was. I wish I could make you forget the pain, but I can't. I wish I wasn't so stupid and careless and brutal when you were younger, but I was. I wish you could forgive me, but I know you can't. I wish I could make up for hurting you, but I don't know if you will let me do so."  
Itachi got tense, waiting to see the effect of what he had said, not knowing what would happen, expecting Sasuke to change his mood again, not knowing whether he would still be hugging Sasuke the next minute, or he would get beaten with the whip again.  
Sasuke blinked. "Nii-san…" he hesitated, "I don't… really want you to die." Then he hid his face in Itachi's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. A tear rolled down Itachi's cheek, but he wiped it away briefly.  
Itachi held Sasuke closer. Sasuke lifted his face and looked at his brother again. Itachi kissed his forehead, and then kissed every part of his face, finally claiming his lips. Soft, warm. He carefully kissed them and licked them, rolling his tongue on the upper one, then on the lower one. Sasuke sighed, Itachi felt his breath tickling his face. He licked more. A moan. Sasuke closed his eyes and slowly parted his lips, he sucked Itachi's tongue into his mouth, wrapping it with his own. He felt that Itachi's body shivered. Itachi moaned and grunted, and thrusted his tongue more roughly, and bit Sasuke's lip, his arms squeezed Sasuke's body. Sasuke trembled and pulled away, removed his arms from Itachi's waist and moved away from him.  
Itachi looked at him. "Sasuke, I won't hurt you. I'll do only what you want."

Sasuke lay down in the red satin and relaxed. His skin was shining softly in the candle light.  
Itachi remained motionless and watched him, hypnotized, his gaze tracing every line of Sasuke's body, every line of beauty and perfection. All he ever wanted was right there, all his. He looked in Sasuke's eyes and saw there all the pain, lost hopes, all the tears that were never cried because of pride, all the dreams that never came true, all the loneliness, all the hatred, blame, sadness, despair and… love? Then Sasuke blinked and closed his eyes, and the moment was gone, but it was printed in Itachi's mind forever.

Sasuke opened his eyes again and saw Itachi's fingers approaching his forehead. His first thought was 'What? A poke? Again?' But Itachi just touched his forehead very gently, and ran his fingers down his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, his chest, his legs, and then up again, his arms, his face again, every detail of his body. Then he slowly crawled on top of him, until he faced him, then he kissed him. Gently. He felt Sasuke's arms wrapping around him, tracing his back up and down, Sasuke's lips kissing his face, his neck, his lips, he heard him moan, and he felt his body writhing beneath him. Then Itachi repeated the journey his hands had made all over Sasuke's body, but this time with kisses and licking, leaving moist traces on Sasuke's flawless skin.  
At first Sasuke was watching Itachi's actions, amazed to see him so tender, but then the wet tongue on his skin made him feel increasing warmth in the lower part of his body, he gasped and closed his eyes, slightly shivering in pleasure, wanting more of the gentle touches.  
Now Itachi was licking the inner sides of his thighs, getting closer and closer to what was between them, Sasuke got tense with anticipation, knowing where Itachi's tongue was going to be in only seconds. But then Itachi stopped and looked at Sasuke's face, in his lust filled eyes, reading in them desperate desire to get more of the touch that was driving him crazy. Itachi smirked. His tongue made a few swirls on Sasuke's stomach, getting closer and closer, Itachi kissed and licked more, feeling Sasuke's impatience.  
He finally reached the large, pink, deliciously looking cock, and took it in his mouth, sucking it slowly, taking all of it in, gently moving up and down, licking, then sucking faster and harder, taking it deep in his throat. A moan. More sucking and licking. Sasuke moaned louder, grasping the red satin, squirming, then he suddenly stayed still as he heard a soft whisper.  
"Sasuke, do you want to be the uke this time? I'll be gentle."  
A moment of hesitation. For years Sauske had tried to remember only the pain, to increase the hatred, erase the good memories and persuade himself that Itachi must die. But his body remembered the moments of pleasure. The sensation he had in that spot inside him, whenever Itachi wasn't too brutal. His body screamed "yes" as an answer to Itachi's question, but his mind still hesitated.  
Itachi sucked him more, then licked his balls, and when he licked his entrance Sasuke's body arched and he screamed "Do it, damn it, nii-san, do it!"  
Itachi licked his fingers and very slowly and carefully slid one of them inside. Sasuke's whole body shivered. Itachi slowly moved it in and out, inserted a second finger and found the special spot. Another scream. "Nii-san, get inside me, now!"  
Itachi thought 'Jeez, as if he's been waiting for this all these years.' Then he crawled over Sasuke and slid his hard cock inside him, moving slowly, holding him in his arms. Sasuke moaned, but was silenced with a kiss. There was no pain this time, he felt only pleasure down there, Itachi's warm arms holding him, his smooth body and silky skin pressing against him, his soft lips and wet tongue all over his face. Sasuke moaned louder, kissed back scratched Itachi's back, bit his neck, moaned and screamed.  
Itachi felt Sasuke's hands grabbing his ass, Sasuke desperately trying to press him deeper inside himself.  
"Sasuke, do you want it harder?"  
"Oh, god… yeah, harder, harder, you made me like it even when it's rough, you bastard… fuck me… aaaah"  
Itachi thrusted as deep as he could, he felt Sasuke's fingers squeezing his flesh, his hips bucking to meet him, his lips giving him hectic kisses. He looked in Sasuke's half lidded eyes, felt his hot breath on his face, and Sasuke's parted lips desperately claiming his for a kiss. Itachi sucked and bit his lips, he heard Sasuke whisper in his mouth "Faster, nii-san… aaah… faster…"  
Itachi increased the speed. He tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair and buried his face in his neck, licking and biting the sensitive skin, making Sasuke tilt his head back, writhe and moan louder. Itachi pounded harder and harder, until he felt Sasuke biting his shoulder, squirming, shivering in ecstasy, then screaming his name, coming. He closed his eyes, pressed his lips on Sasuke's and came inside him, moaning his name in his mouth. Then he stood still for a second, not daring to move, as if wondering if all that was real. Then he opened his eyes and met Sasuke's, filled with relief, content, and… was it really love?  
Itachi pulled himself out and lay next to Sasuke. Sasuke briefly turned to face him. "Nii-san?"  
"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't go far. I'm too tired and I'm still under the effect of your stupid medicine. And I really don't want to go anywhere. I want to be where you are."

**tbc**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All right, I already said the disclaimer at the end of ch.1!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's revenge ch.3**

Itachi pulled Sasuke closer and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke crawled half on top of him, pressing himself against Itachi's warm body, and holding him tight. He hugged him the same way he did when he was younger, on the rare occasions when Itachi didn't leave immediately after raping him, but slept in his bed, holding him all night.  
Every rape made Sasuke filled with detest, he hated the pain, but the cold and the loneliness that came after that were even worse. Every time when Itachi didn't go away, but would stay and fall asleep, holding him, Sasuke would cling to his body in spite of the hatred.  
Now he still hated him. But he couldn't resist the urge to lean into his touch, to feel his warmth again. Itachi was different now. Something in the things he had said, in the way he looked at him and the way he touched him, something had crushed Sasuke's determination to kill him, and had brought all the memories of the nice moments back to life.  
Sasuke was too tired to think, too confused. He felt his eyelids heavy. Soon both of them fell asleep.  
The shadows in the corners of the room grew larger as the candles started to burn out one by one, until the last flame disappeared, and the darkness overwhelmed the room. They slept calmly, no nightmares for both of them this time.

Hours passed.  
Sasuke woke up. At first his mind was blurred, and he couldn't realize where he was. Then he felt something warm and soft, pressed against his body, and he heard someone's breathing. A familiar presence. Then he remembered. Itachi. Right here, right now, in his bed. Again. Here. Not somewhere far away, never to come back. Here, in his arms. Holding him. Sleeping next to him again, but not after brutally raping him, as it was years ago. No. Now it was after touching him in a way he had never touched him before.

At night, when Sasuke was little, Itachi would stealthily sneak into his room, using a simple jutsu to make the walls, floor and ceiling soundproof, so that no one could hear Sasuke's desperate yells. Then he would just stay still and stare at little shivering Sasuke for a few minutes. Not knowing whether to feel guilty or not. Then feeling guilty, but unable to hold himself. His heart squirming at the sight of Sasuke's wide open eyes, filled with fear. And yet, unable to hold himself. Then grabbing Sasuke's small body and fiercely thrusting inside, slamming hard, coming as fast as he could. Then quickly turning his back on Sasuke, because he didn't want to meet his eyes, filled with hatred, but no tears. After that Itachi would briefly sneak back to his own room, rest a little, and start preparing for the missions he had early in the mornings. And Sasuke would stay awake for hours, crying silently, without making a sound, allowing the tears he had held to roll down his cheeks, the tears he would never allow Itachi to see.  
When Itachi had no mission in the morning, he would stay longer, taking his time, being more careful. In such moments he could feel Sasuke's body respond to his touch, he could see his blush and hear him say his name. And after that he would ask Sasuke "Did you like it this time?", and Sasuke would make a pouty face, turn his back on him to hide his blush, and say through his gritted teeth "No. I hate you. Go away."  
But Itachi wouldn't go away, but pull Sasuke closer, hug him and fall asleep. Sasuke would stay still, lost in his thoughts, and would imagine how he gets up, takes a kunai and stabs Itachi's throat. Then he would chase that image away from his mind, and reluctantly admit that all Itachi had done to him wasn't enough to erase completely Sasuke's affection. And Sasuke would cling to Itachi's body and hold him tight, because the thing he wanted most was Itachi's attention. Well, not that kind of attention, but…  
Night after night Itachi would come to his room and do this to him. Sometimes gentle, sometimes rough. Until… one night it was rough, but Sasuke liked it even that way. And the following night Sasuke was lying in his bed, waiting for Itachi, when he realized he felt no fear. But Itachi didn't appear. And on the next day when Sasuke came home in the evening, everyone was dead. Itachi hurt him, told him awful things and went away. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but the worst of all was that Itachi was gone.

But now Itachi was here.  
Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked at Itachi's face in the moonlight. So calm and peaceful. Sasuke had never seen him like that. He touched his cheek, his lips, then his fingers ran down Itachi's chest, making a swirl around his nipple.  
Thick clouds were slowly covering the night sky. Finally one of them hid the pale full moon, and the soft lines of Itachi's silhouette disappeared in the darkness.  
Sasuke could see nothing now, he could only feel. He touched Itachi's face again, his lips, he felt his breath on his fingers. Then he moved his hand to Itachi's hair and played for a while with the long strands, enjoying their softness. He turned his sharingan on, in order to see better, but then he thought for a second and turned it off. His fingers started their own investigation, tracing every line of Itachi's face. His fingers enjoyed it. Then his lips joined them. And his tongue. Touching and licking Itachi's smooth skin was so pleasurable. Sauske's tongue was traveling down Itachi's neck, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, moving in straight lines and swirls. Now when his eyes could see nothing, his fingers and lips were more sensitive. He touched and licked more. Lower.  
Itachi moaned in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Sasuke went lower and lower until… oh yeah, Itachi was already hard. Large and hard. His cock fitted so well in Sasuke's hand. And in his mouth.  
Itachi shivered. He moaned, shivered again and woke up. He felt hot, his body was tense, he felt something warm and wet on his… 'Another dream of Sasuke' he thought. Then he realized he was awake. He remembered. Sasuke.  
Itachi could see nothing, but he could feel. Lips and fingers. Touching, kissing, licking, sucking. He started panting. He could hear Sasuke grunting while sucking him hard. He felt Sasuke's hands grabbing his ass and pushing it up, making him thrust deeper in Sasuke's throat. That sensation was so irresistible, that he came with a loud moan. Then he heard Sasuke swallow. Then he heard the sound of the wind outside clearing the sky. The clouds scattered, revealing the moon, filling the room with soft light. Itachi saw Sasuke kneeling between his legs. Sasuke looked at him and licked his lips, then he crawled over him, moved slightly to the side, taking his previous position, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest.  
Itachi kissed his forehead and hugged him, his fingers playing with Sasuke's black locks. They rested like that for a few minutes. Itachi could feel Sasuke's body was tense, his breathing uneven. He ran his fingers down Sasuke's back. Sasuke moaned and rolled aside. Now he was lying next to Itachi, staring at the ceiling.  
"Itachi… I want you. I never stopped wanting you. I hated you, but I still wanted you. You were right. My hatred wasn't strong enough. No matter how much I hated you, I wanted you, and there was nothing I could do about it. I spent years planning your death, but now… I just want you. Alive. With me."  
Itachi crawled over him. "I'm here and I'm yours." Their lips connected in a deep kiss. Sasuke moved restlessly under Itachi's body, he was horny and started grinding his hips in Itachi's. He felt Itachi was hard again, and this turned him on even more.  
"Mmmm… Itachi… I want you inside me."  
Itachi smirked. Fucking a grown up and willing Sasuke was much greater pleasure than raping a struggling freaked out kid. Soon he was inside Sasuke, moving in and out very slowly, thrusting as deep as possible. Suddenly he stopped and immediately heard a moan of discontent.  
"Tell me you want me, Sasuke."  
"I already told you, damn it, don't stop."  
"Tell me again… I want to hear it."  
"Uh, I want you, I always wanted you, I wanted you more than anything, damn it, I never hated you enough to stop wanting you. There it is! I want you, Itachi… now move, and don't you dare stop again!"  
"Sasuke…"  
"Itachi, shut up and fuck me… aaah." He felt a deep thrust. "Mmmm… more… faster."  
Itachi pulled out and thrusted again very slowly. Sasuke growled and squirmed.  
"Damn you, Itachi, what do you want, you want me to beg? I'll beg… just fuck me already… please… I'll say whatever you want… just fuck me… please."  
That was enough. Itachi turned Sasuke's body to change the position. He grabbed his ass and started thrusting at full speed, hearing Sasuke's grateful moan. Itachi couldn't see Sasuke's bright blush, but he could hear his moans getting louder, so he pounded him harder and harder. He grabbed his hard cock and started rubbing it, his other hand was squeezing Sasuke's ass.  
Itachi was drooling and grunting, plunging in and pulling out of the irresistible hot softness inside Sasuke's body, the sound of Sasuke's screams made him wild. He lost whatever control he had and slammed like crazy, he rubbed and squeezed Sasuke's cock, until he heard Sasuke yelling his name and felt him coming in his hand. He came too, with a last hard deep thrust, then he pulled out, licked the white liquid off his fingers, and collapsed next to Sasuke.  
Itachi looked at him, admiring his body sprawled in the wrinkled satin, the thin layer of sweat made Sasuke's skin shine, his wet black locks were across his face, his eyes half lidded, his cheeks coloured with the sweetest shade of pink. Itachi gently touched his face, removing from it the sweat drenched strands of hair, his fingertips traced the line of Sasuke's lips. Sasuke blinked, his eyelashes trembled, his eyes were filled with laziness and satisfaction, he looked at Itachi and moaned.  
"Mmmm, nii-san, hug me."  
Itachi pulled him closer and Sasuke cuddled in his arms. Itahci's fingers traveled up and down his back and through his messy hair. This gentle touch was so soothing, it made Sasuke relax, he was so tired, it was so warm in Itachi's arms, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Itachi held him tight, he buried his face in his hair, then kissed his forehead and his lips, enjoying the sweetness of the touch. "Sasuke…" he whispered, "You're so adorable."  
He couldn't believe he had him again after all these years. 'He's in my arms' Itachi thought. 'And he's so cute, and he wants me. His hot ass can't get enough of me. When he was little I should have tried to seduce him, not just rape him. I was so stupid.' Itachi sighed. Then he fell asleep.

The deep dark blue of the night sky started to fade, the first rays of the sun melted the dim stars. Soft pink light entered the small room, chasing away the darkness, revealing the two naked bodies pressed against each other, Sasuke's face resting on Itachi's chest, his fingers entangled in his long hair.  
Itachi woke up and silently watched Sasuke for some time, listening to his breathing. Then he got out of the bed. He went outside on the terrace and looked around. The small house was surrounded by woods. So that was Sasuke's secret place.  
Itachi went back inside. He looked at the red door with the black dragon painted on it. It would lead him to the other rooms in the house. He decided to take a look, so he slid the door and made a few steps in the dark corridor.  
The other rooms were dark and gloomy. The black wooden floor made Itachi feel as if he was falling in some dark abyss, nothing under his feet. The walls were dark too, the red figures painted on them made them look as if they were splattered with blood. In one of the rooms Itachi found numerous bottles and jars, filled with some weird things. 'That's Orochimaru's bad influence' he thought. 'This place is creepy. It's filled with little brother's desire to forget whatever good memories he had, to forget life, and think only about death, my death.'  
Itachi felt that his body was regaining its strength. He wasn't as weak as hours ago.

Sasuke felt cold and woke up, his eyes still shut. His arms searched for Itachi, but felt only the smooth satin of the bed. He opened his eyes and sat in the bed, the golden rays of the sun that was now higher in the sky blinded him.  
"Rise and shine, brother." a voice came behind his back. Sasuke turned around to face Itachi, his eyes met Itachi's sharingan. The effect of the medicine had worn out, Itachi had his full strength now.  
Sasuke froze. Various thoughts rushed through his mind. 'He pretended, being nice and saying all these things, just to make the time pass and get rid of the medicine's effect, he lied, he faked, just to keep himself alive, I'm caught off guard and now he'll kill me.'  
Well, at least he had a few hours in his life that were really nice.  
"Nii-san? Are you going to kill me now?" Sasuke held his breath.  
Itachi blinked, his eyes turned black and he smiled. Sasuke looked in his eyes and saw there the answer of his question. He took a deep breath and relaxed.  
Itachi sighed. "Kill you? Foolish little brother. I'll kiss you." He leaned forward and slid his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, making him moan. Then he pulled away and looked in his eyes.

**tbc**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

What are you waiting for, the disclaimer? I said it. Chapter 1, remember?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's revenge ch.4**

Sasuke blushed and looked down. Itachi laughed. "After all, you're the one who wanted to kill me, Sasuke."  
Sasuke turned his face aside and said nothing. He got out of the bed and went to the terrace. He stood there, leaning on the parapet, staring at the trees.  
"I never really wanted to kill you, nii-san. All these years… I tried to convince myself that your death was the only thing I truly wanted, my reason to live. I wanted to think of nothing else. It wasn't easy. Unwanted thoughts and memories of you rushed through my mind all the time, but I tried to suppress them and increase the hatred. I tried to ignore the fact that I… missed you… so much. Finally I managed to pretend successfully that I wanted your death. I almost believed it. And now you ruined it all with one touch. When I felt your lips on my skin again… And yet I still hate you."  
Itachi was sitting in the bed inside the somber room, looking at Sasuke who was outside in the sunlight. That's how it was when they were younger. When Sasuke was little and had no idea of death and real misery, not yet, he was in the light, and Itachi was in the darkness, sinking deeper and deeper in it. But now it was different, Sasuke was in the darkness too. He had filled himself with coldness and cruelty, god knows how many people he had killed, drenching himself in blood, trying to break any emotion, to make himself heartless. But yet, his feelings were still there, his pain, his desires, his memories, they were buried deep inside his mind. Now they were emerging, just to crash into the hatred that he had cultivated for years. That was so tormenting, it was tearing Sasuke apart, and Itachi knew it.  
"Sasuke, I know that you'll never forgive me."  
Sasuke sighed, his gaze followed the slow movement of the clouds in the sky, then moved to the treetops, the grass, and finally to his own fingers gripping the edge of the parapet. His grip got tighter.  
"You were so mean, Itachi. I wanted you and you ignored me. Then you hurt me and you made me hate you… so much. But then… you made me want you again. And just when I thought that I might finally be something like happy, you left me. I felt betrayed. Losing mother and father was painful, I missed them, but… you have always been the most important for me, no one else. And you were gone. I learned to live without you, and now just when I thought it was finally over, you… I hate you and I want you, and I don't know what to do."  
There was a long pause. Both of them stayed still, Itachi staring at Sasuke, Sasuke staring at the trees.  
"You can do whatever you want. I can't ask you for anything, Sasuke. I don't expect your hatred to disappear. I understand it. I see you want me, but if that's not enough, if your hatred is greater than your desire for me, I'll leave. I see you don't want to kill me any more, but if you don't want me to be with you, if you can't take it, I'll leave. And I'll keep the memory of you, of the last few hours, and the memories of the time when you were little and all you wanted was playing with me and training with me. The memory of you smiling to me. The memory of what you were before the hatred, the pain, before everything that happened. I think that… you loved me then."  
Sasuke shivered. He tried to say something, but he choked. He gulped and took a deep breath.  
"Itachi…" Sasuke's voice trembled. "Itachi, you fool… I still love you."  
Something squirmed inside Itachi's chest. In the next second he was on the terrace, behind Sasuke.  
Sasuke felt Itachi's presence, Itachi's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Sasuke briefly turned around to face him, and leaned into the hug. He buried his face in Itachi's hair, his nails were digging in Itachi's shoulders, he kissed his neck and whispered "Don't you dare… go away again!" Then he pushed him away and went back into the room, Itachi followed him.  
Sasuke sat in the bed and curled up, staring blankly at the black floor. "I can't… I don't know… my head will burst." He closed his eyes, his fingers gripping his locks, clenching. Various images quickly rushed through his mind, bad mingled with good, images of Itachi, Itachi training, Itachi smiling, Itachi frowning, Itachi splattered with blood, their mother's face, her smile, their father's severe voice, friends, missions, Itachi standing next to their parents' corpses, pain, tears, loneliness, determination, the gloomy labyrinth in Orochimaru's hideout, all the crazy things there, killing, blood, Itachi's face now, his touch, Itachi's face before, cold and evil, pain, blood, more and more images of blood, flooding his mind, drowning him.  
"I'm going insane…" Sasuke was shivering, his hands shaking. "Do you realize what you've done to me? Itachi?" he yelled. "I can't forget. I just can't forget. I thought I had forgotten whatever nice memories of you I had, but they're still in my fucking brain. Now I can't deny that I want you, but I can't forget all these years of hatred and pain, all the efforts it took to convince myself how evil you are. I look at you and I want you so much, and in the next moment I want to grab your throat and strangle you. But I can't, because I know that if I kill you, it will hurt so much that I'll die too. Because… because now you're the only thing in this world that means something to me."  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and grasped the satin sheets so tight that his knuckles went white.  
Itachi just watched him. He had the feeling as if an icy hand clutched his heart and squeezed it. Then he climbed on the bed and sat next to shivering Sasuke, taking him in his arms. He kissed his face and softly whispered in his ear "Sasuke… I know. This world is cruel. Both of us didn't have the chance to see the good things in life. Following orders and other people's expectations was all we had. And it destroyed us. Both of us. I still see mother's blood on my fingers every time I look at my hands. But I also see your face every time I close my eyes, as if it's printed on the inner side of my eyelids. Don't try to forget anything. Just take it. I know it hurts. But you have no choice, otherwise you'll go insane. You can't suppress forever all the feelings you have. I can't blame you for hating me, or for your desire to make me feel pain, I just take it, though it hurts. The changes in your mood, everything, I'll bear it."  
Sasuke's heartbeat slowed down, his tense muscles relaxed. Itachi's soothing voice comforted him and made him calm down. He pressed his body against Itachi's and whispered "I just can't believe that in the end you're here, and you say all these things, and everything is not what I thought it was. I'm so confused."  
Itachi patted his head. "I know. It will take time." Then he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.  
Sasuke lay in the bed, lost in his thoughts, his gaze was wandering on the strange figures painted on the red ceiling, dragons and other monsters, and kanji with scary meaning, written there to remind him of his revenge, to keep his thought fixed on it. But now he didn't want to see them, not any more. He closed his eyes. Then he revived the memory of the gentle touches Itachi had given him hours ago. The gentle and the harder ones. So hot, so pleasurable. He moaned. He could hear the sound of water, coming from the bathroom. He felt restless, the lower part of his body got warmer and tense. He couldn't wait.  
Sasuke got out of the bed, out of the room, and into the darkness of the corridor. Soon he was in front of the bathroom's door. He opened it, his hand trembling. It was a small room, covered in red tiles with black ornaments. Through the steam he could see Itachi's naked body, the shine of the water drops on his skin, long black strands of hair across his face. Sasuke joined him under the shower, feeling the hot water pouring on his tense body.  
Itachi saw he was hard. Again. It turned him on. Sasuke leaned and kissed his wet face, licked his lips and pressed himself closer to him, their hard cocks grinding against each other, and Itachi whispering in his mouth "Someone's impatient, huh? You can't wait to have me again. It's so amusing to see in your eyes that desperate desire to fuck me."  
Sasuke moaned. "Shut up, nii-san." He slid his tongue in Itachi's mouth. Itachi bit it, pulled away and smirked. "Oh how I love your impatience, Sasuke, you horny little…"  
A kiss interrupted him, then he moaned, Sasuke licking his ear, his neck, gently biting his shoulder. Sasuke made a few steps and got behind Itachi's back. He grabbed his hair and pushed him to the wall, pressing his chest and his face to the cold red tiles. He licked his neck, then started licking his back, descending to the lower part of his body, his fingers caressing Itachi's stomach, playing with his hard cock, rubbing the tip, gently stroking his balls. Sasuke's tongue went lower and lower licking Itachi's back, Sasuke was kneeling now, his hands rubbing Itachi's cock, his lips kissing, his teeth biting Itahci's ass, leaving red marks, and finally his tongue licking his entrance.  
Itachi moaned louder, his body writhed. Sasuke smirked and stopped, making Itachi growl "Mmmm, Sasuke… more…"  
Sasuke laughed. "Who's impatient now?" He briefly stood up and pressed himself against Itachi, rubbing his cock on his ass. He pulled his hair to tilt his head, kissed his lips and looked in his eyes. Itachi's gaze was hazy, his mind emptied of all thoughts, nothing but pure lust in his eyes, his long eyelashes trembled like butterfly wings, his lips parted with a pant and he whispered "Fuck me."  
Sasuke wanted to tease more, but he couldn't hold himself any longer, so he shoved his fingers in Itahci's mouth. "Lick." He enjoyed the feeling of Itachi's soft tongue wrapping around his fingers. Then he took them out of his mouth and slid them inside him.  
Itachi shivered in pleasure and excitement, the thought that Sasuke would be the seme again filled him with burning desire. Then he gasped, feeling Sasuke's large cock sliding inside him, moving slowly, deeper and deeper, brushing his sweet spot. Sasuke held him tight, his fingers caressing Itachi's skin, squeezing his flesh. He pulled Itachi's hair and tilted his head back, licked his cheek and his ear, then bit his neck, thrusting deeper, it felt so good, he was pulling out leaving just the tip inside, then thrusting in, as deep as possible, hearing Itachi gasp every time he hit his sweet spot.  
Sasuke growled and whispered in Itachi's ear "You're mine… finally you're mine… all of you…"  
He was thrusting in a steady slow rhythm, squeezing the gorgeous wet body in his arms, pressing it to the wall. All the sensations he had were driving him crazy, the smoothness of Itachi's body under his palms, the taste of his wet skin, the smell of his just washed hair, the heat inside him, the sound of his soft moans.  
Itachi closed his eyes, he was dizzy with pleasure, his fingers clawed the wall, he could feel all of Sasuke's cock slowly sliding in and out of him, and hear Sasuke whispering in his ear how much he wanted him. He didn't feel the coldness of the tiles any more, only the warmth of Sasuke's body pressing to him, his wet tongue gently licking his skin, making him shiver. Then he felt the huge hard cock inside him move slightly faster, causing fire in his sweet spot, making the pleasure almost unbearable.  
"Sasuke" Itachi whispered, then said it louder, screamed it, enjoying the sound of that name. He couldn't hold it, the sweetness of Sasuke's touches, his hardness inside him, he couldn't resist, his body shuddered, he screamed more. "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" Then he came, screaming Sasuke's name one more time, then whispering it again and again, as he felt his body melting in the ecstasy. Sasuke thrusted a few more times, his hands squeezing Itachi's ass, then he came with a last thrust, growling in Itachi's ear "You're mine… aaaah… mine."

Sasuke was lying on the bed, wrapped in a towel, wondering how long he had slept, the bed was covered with new clean sheets. Itachi entered the room and sat next to him, briefly kissing his lips and smiling. "I've never imagined that you would want me that much, Sasuke."  
Sasuke touched his face gently and ran his fingers down his chest and his stomach, to the edge of the towel Itachi was wrapped in, then he looked away and whispered "None of the countless men and women I've been with could make me forget about you. And none of them made me feel the way you make me feel now."  
Itachi sighed "It was the same with me. Nothing could compare to what I felt with you." Then he looked around and giggled. "Um, Sasuke, do you have any food here, you know, if we go on like that, I mean fucking all the time and not eating at all, I think that we'll faint. I saw some weird jars and bottles in one of the other rooms with some really disgusting things inside them, I hope that's not what you eat."  
Sasuke just got up and disappeared in the corridor, he came back in a minute carrying a jar. Itachi looked at it and his brow twitched. "Crap! Don't tell me you really eat these things!"  
Sasuke laughed. "This one only looks like the others, but it contains food."  
When Itachi tasted it, his brow twitched even more. "Uh, that's awful. You have nothing better?"  
Sasuke just shrugged. "It's all the same for me. I don't remember the last time when I was able to enjoy the taste of the food. Eat it, it's nutritive." Itachi said nothing. They finished their food in silence.  
Itachi's gaze was wandering around, studying the objects in the room and the odd decoration. It finally stopped at the whip that was still lying on the floor where Sasuke had thrown it, a reminder of what had happened the previous day.  
"You have interesting toys here, Sasuke."  
Sasuke traced his gaze and looked at the whip. "Yeah, I have a lot of these things…" he paused. Itachi looked at him. "In the locked room?"  
Sasuke lifted his brow. "When did you have the time to shove your nose everywhere in this house? Well, yeah, in the locked room. Wanna see?" He searched for the key, then tossed it to Itachi. "Here. Indulge your curiosity."  
Itachi took the key and went out, the darkness of the corridor engulfed him. He quickly found the locked door, it creaked as he opened it. This room was different. The other rooms in the house were sinister, but clean and decorated. This one was dirty, filled with the smell of death. The damp rotten walls were lined with dusty shelves and tables, various objects and devices were scattered on them. And more jars with weird substances. Most of the things looked like instruments for torture. In the middle of the room there was a massive table with some chains, it was stained with blood. There were more blood stains on the floor, some of them very old, some of them new.  
"Anything interesting?"  
Itachi turned around. Sasuke was standing at the door.  
"What kind of things you do in this room, Sasuke? What's that crap?"  
Sasuke shrugged, his face was emotionless. "Can't you guess? Sometimes I had to make some people tell me things I wanted to know, things they didn't want to share. I had to make them more talkative. And sometimes I did it just for the fun." A crooked smile appeared on Sasuke's face, and some sparkles of insanity flashed in his eyes.  
Itachi's face remained expressionless. "And what about the other room, all the jars, bottles, and weird vessels, it looks like a laboratory."  
"It is. But that's not all. You should see the bones and the human remains in the basement, all the weird bodies in the room for experiments. Orochimaru had some really interesting ideas. Some of them were brilliant, I must admit. I tried to evolve them, I learned a lot of things from him. It took many sacrifices, a lot of people died. But I didn't care much." Sasuke took a weird looking knife from one of the tables, his fingers played with it for a while, then he put it back to its place. Itahci's gaze traced his movements, there was something in Sasuke's voice that he didn't like.  
"Sasuke, what have you turned yourself into?"  
Sasuke smirked. "What? Are you going to blame me? For all the murders, torture and raping that I've done? Are you surprised? Don't tell me you didn't expect this. And do you know what's really interesting about it? I just wanted to be like you. Like what I thought you were, ruthless like you. All these years I imagined you doing the same things somewhere out there. I just wanted to match you when I finally meet you."  
Itachi's lips curved in a sad ironic smile. "You have a nice impression of me."  
Sasuke laughed. "You did your best to create it, brother." Then his smile suddenly disappeared. "At least that's what I thought. Now I don't know what to think any more. The feelings I had and I still have for you, and when I say feelings, I don't mean the hatred, the other feelings… they made me feel vulnerable."  
"Did all the things you've done make you feel stronger?" Itachi's voice was calm. "Did you enjoy it, Sasuke?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Or maybe I just deceive myself. I believed I liked it. I don't know. Killing all these people… I still hear their screams in my nightmares, their desperate begging to spare their life, or just to kill them and finish the torture. You ask me what I've turned into. I think you should ask me what you've turned me into. And the funny thing is that now I find out you're not at all what I thought you were. Isn't it funny? It's so damn funny. Why don't you laugh, eh? Why don't you laugh, Itachi?"  
Sasuke was laughing like mad. Loud, annoying, disgusting laughter. Almost insane.  
Itachi came closer to him and slapped his face. The laughter stopped.  
They remained motionless and silent for a few seconds, just standing there, equal in height, equal in strength, face to face, eyes to eyes, sharingan to sharingan.  
Then Sasuke suddenly yelled angrily and knocked Itachi on the ground.  
He pressed him to the floor and looked in his eyes. They turned black, Itachi's expression was calm, no fear, no anger, not even irritation, no accusation, only regret and understanding.  
Sasuke felt the warmth of Itachi's body underneath him, his soft bare skin pressed against his own. Their towels had unwrapped when they fell on the ground, and Sasuke could feel every part of Itachi's naked body, the contact made him shiver and hardened him immediately. He grabbed Itachi's wrists and pinned them to the floor, then he crashed his lips on Itachi's, fiercely sucking and biting, feeling the urge to hurt him and to have him at the same time.  
Itachi struggled and rolled him over, getting on top of him. He kissed him and bit him, his teeth digging in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned, his nails scratched Itachi's back, he pushed him and regained his position on top of him. They rolled like that a few more times, fighting for dominance, each one of them grasping and squeezing the other's body, pulling their hair, scratching and biting, kissing, wrapping their tongues, sucking their lips, moaning and grunting, their hardened cocks grinding together.  
Sasuke got on top again, and this time Itachi surrendered, he relaxed and rested his head on the ground, his long black hair scattered on the floor. He gasped as he felt Sasuke biting his neck too hard, drawing blood, then he kissed his bloody lips and moaned "Mmmm… Sasuke… I like it when you're violent, it turns me on." Sasuke smirked and hissed in his ear "You have no idea how much it turns me on when you surrender to me."  
Then he suddenly pulled away, positioning himself between Itachi's legs, he leaned and sucked his cock deep in his throat, then licked it, then sucked it more, his tongue wrapping around it, playing with the tip. "Mmmm… Itachi, you bastard, you're so delicious."  
Then Sasukie stopped and reached for Itahci's hair, pulling it and forcing him to sit, then pulling more, forcing him to lean forward and pressing his head down. Sasuke held his head firmly and briefly shoved his cock in his mouth, and he started thrusting so hard that he made Itachi choke. Then he took it out and pulled Itachi's head up, he kissed him on the lips and bit his neck roughly, sucking the flesh, his teeth piercing the skin, blood filling his mouth.  
Itachi pushed him away, gasping and coughing, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Sasuke who was kneeling on the dirty floor and was breathing heavily, his hair was messy, Itachi's blood still dripping from his mouth, his hard cock twitching, his lust filled greedy gaze was fixed on Itachi, ferocious sparkles flashing in his narrowed eyes, low hoarse growls escaping his lips, his sweat covered muscular body was tense, he looked like a wild animal.  
Sasuke licked the blood on his lips and gulped. He grabbed Itachi's hair and stood up, pulling Itachi upward, then he pushed him to the table and forced him to lean on it. He was impatient, he couldn't wait, he briefly licked his fingers to make them slick and shoved them a few times inside Itachi, then he replaced them with his cock, growling loud as he plunged in and felt the silky softness inside Itachi's body. "Aah, that's so good… aaah" He made a few deep and slow thrusts enjoying the sensations, then he smirked. "So you like it rough, huh? Yeeeah… I know you do."  
Sasuke started slamming extremely hard, he could hear Itachi making short sharp screams at every strike, the table was creaking. Sasuke couldn't control the burst of rage and desire. Itachi's face was pressed against the dirty blood stained table, he could feel every bone in his body shaking, the slams were so hard and fast, he couldn't even take his breath.  
Sasuke suddenly stopped to change the position. He made Itachi lie on the table and chained his arms. He made a long lick from one of Itachi's chained wrists to his shoulder and his nipple, then he crawled over him and thrusted himself into him, then he looked straight to his eyes. He gave him one hard slam and felt his body shudder. "Itachi… you can't go away now, never again, I won't let you." Another slam. "I hate you…" Another slam. "But I want all of you." Another slam. "My desire for you… I can't suppress it any more, now I know that…" Another slam. "And I don't care…" Sasuke's lips brushed Itachi's as he whispered "… even if it burns my heart to ashes." Then he slid his tongue in Itachi's mouth and deep in his throat, rolled it inside, pulled it out, licked his reddened bruised lips and whispered again "I want every part of your body, I want me in you and you in me."  
He pulled out, then he licked Itachi's cock and spat on it to make it wet, then he straddled him and slowly slid himself onto him, moaning as he felt the hard cock filling all of him, then he started moving up and down. He threw his head back, half lidding his eyes, leaning on one of his hands, the other touched his own nipple, then made its way down his stomach and wrapped around his cock stroking it.  
Itachi bucked his hips to meet him, and watched him stunned. The sight of Sasuke riding him and touching himself like that was too much for him. He writhed, struggling and pilling the chains, unable to resist the urge to grab Sasuke's body and hold him, and squeeze him, and kiss him. He muttered, gasps interrupting his words "Sasuke… I want to… touch you…"  
Sasuke leaned forward and unchained his arms. Itachi llifted himself up, now he was sitting, Sasuke was sitting in his lap, his cock sliding against Itachi's stomach. Itachi pulled him in a firm hug, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, moving in a steady rhythm. Itachi held him tight, kissing him and caressing his body, he wanted to touch every part of him, he pressed himself as close as possible, feeling Sasuke's hot skin, his hot breath, and getting lost in his deep dark eyes, hazy with lust.  
The day was approaching its end, the darkness in the corners of the room thickened, the last rays of the descending sun entered through the small window and gently touched their naked bodies, giving their skin a warm red shine. They were moving faster now, panting and moaning louder. Sasuke took a firm grip of Itachi's shoulders, frantically moving up and down, unable to control himself, the pleasure he felt inside burning him, his forehead leaning on Itachi's, their parted lips brushing, breathing each other's breath, mumbling incoherent words. Sasuke's half shut eyes suddenly opened wide and looked straight to Itachi's, his nails dug deep in Itachi's shoulders and he screamed, coming hard, his loud scream melting into a soft mewl, his muscles relaxing, and his body surrendering to the ecstasy and the weariness that came after it. Itachi growled and pressed him tight, coming at the same time as him. Then he leaned his cheek on Sasuke's and gently ran his fingers through his hair.  
The setting sun flamed the horizon, then disappeared, the last reddish ray of light sparkled on their skin before dying in the dusk. They didn't move, just stayed still, pressed against each other in a tight hug, cheek to cheek, out of breath, scratched and bruised, exhausted, satisfied, lost in the moment. Sasuke slowly turned his head to face Itachi, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, slightly trembling and half lidding his eyes, he felt dizzy and weary, he gently rubbed his lips on Itachi's, the tips of their tongues touched, then rolled and wrapped as the kiss deepened.  
They just sat there in the soft twilight, enjoying each other's presence and gentle touches, all the raging emotions were drained and replaced with quiet content. They didn't feel the time pass, the dark blue of the sky turned into dark purple, bringing more darkness into the room until they couldn't see their faces any more in the scarce cold light of the stars. They were silent all the time, there was no need to say anything, they both just melted into the pleasure of being together. Finally together again.

They broke the hug and went out of the dusty, cold, and dark room, into the corridor and to the bathroom. The bright red shiny tiles were a pleasant contrast to the gloomy room they had just left, the hot water eased the tension in their exhausted muscles and the pain from all the bruises. Soon Sasuke went out of the bathroom, Itachi stayed a little longer, alone with his thoughts. He was pondering on what had happened in the last 24 hours. He was supposed be dead by now, but he wasn't. It felt odd. He remembered the moment when he had started to feel the effect of the medicine, and had lost consciousness, the thought that he would never wake up again, and the strange feeling of content that came with that though, because he had no reason to stay in that world any longer. But he had woken up to hear Sasuke's voice, to take his hatred, to take a look in his mind through the crack that had opened in his carefully built facade, and to see all the devastation there, and to feel the urge to mend all that had been broken. But mending all of it was impossible. Impossible. Well, at least he could try his best. Sasuke had given him a chance.  
Itachi closed his eyes. Was all that real? What would he see after opening his eyes again? Would he see the red tiles of the bathroom, then the corridor and the other room, and the large bed, and Sasuke in it, lying in the satin, waiting for him? Or would he just wake up from a dream? One of those dreams about Sasuke he had sometimes, dreams that made his life bearable, even though it was so painful to wake up in the morning and find out that it wasn't real.  
It was very quiet in the whole house. Not a single sound. Itachi could hear his own heartbeat. It was fast. He opened his eyes very slowly. Red tiles. He went out of the bathroom and into the corridor, then he stopped in front of the red door of the bedroom. He waited a few seconds, then he carefully slid the door and went inside, gasping in relief at the sight of the scarlet walls, the flames of the candles, the vague silhouettes of the trees in the dark garden, and a smiling Sasuke, curled up in the middle of the large bed. It looked real. Itachi closed his eyes for a second, then opened them. Smiling Sasuke was still there. Then they heard a thunder and the sound of raindrops pattering on the roof. Sasuke went out of the bed and shut the door that led to the terrace. Then he went back to the bed and looked at Itachi who was still standing there and staring at him with a stupid expression on his face. Sasuke had never seen that expression before. He smiled again. "Nii-san, are you going to stand there for hours? Come to bed. You look strange. And funny." Itachi didn't move. Sasuke went to him and waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Itachi, are you all right?"  
Itachi blinked a few times, Sasuke took his hand and dragged him to the bed. "Hug me, nii-san."  
Itachi lay in the satin and surrendered to the pleasant sensations. Sasuke's skin, Sasuke's hair, Sasuke's arms, wrapped around him, the soft light of the candles, and the sound of the raindrops. He relaxed and fell asleep.  
Sasuke was still awake. Now he felt free to think of whatever he wanted. And to feel various things. To bring back memories. It was strange and unusual. Even awkward. But he liked it. The thought of revenge was no longer the master of his mind.

**the end**


End file.
